Werewolf
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes) are a supernatural shapeshifting species that are half-human half-wolf and are the main protagonists of the movie The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. They are natural-born enemies with Vampires. History It is unknown where werewolves originated from or how they came into existence. But it is stated that Vampires and Werewolves have been at war with each other for centuries. One can only be a werewolf if they are born to at least one werewolf parent or turned by bite, scratch, or the blood of another werewolf. Dragomir Ducovic was a werewolf and the Protector of Wolfsburg. But was later killed by Paulina after she wanted possession of Wolfsburg Manor. His great-niece and nephew's family eventually inherited Wolfsburg manor. Jordan becomes a werewolf after she goes to Romania with her family and steps on a vile of werewolf blood (her great uncle's blood). After this incident, she starts to exhibit aggression and short-tempered behavior, the complete opposite of her usual behavior. Later, It is revealed that Hunter is a Bloodline Werewolf after experiencing his first transformation under the Full Moon after turning fourteen. Jordan is later partially cured by the Lycanthropy Antidote, she exhibits some werewolf characteristics since she took the antidote after her first full moon was over, becoming half-human, half-werwolf. Hunter becomes the new "Wolfsburg Beast" and Protector of Wolfsburg. Known Werewolves There are 4 werewolves in the movie. *Dragomir (Bloodline-Werewolf/Deceased) *Jordan Sands (Half-werewolf) *Hunter Sands (Bloodline-Werewolf) *Francine Sands (Possibly) Powers And Abilities Howl - Werewolves have a strong howl that can be herd for miles this is usually a warning for Vampires to stay away. Claws and Fangs - Werewolves have claws and fangs that allow them to have the upper hand when fighting against their enemies. Super Strength - Werewolves have supernatural strength that makes them far stronger than vampires. Super Agility - Werewolves have superhuman agility, Either in wolf or even in human form. Super Reflexes - Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceed their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. For example, Jordan was able to smell things from far distances. Lycanthrope Enhancement - Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, For Example, Jordan's eyes glowed blue when she was angry at Hunter for interrupting her date. Weaknesses Lycanthropy Antidote - This antidote can cure any Werewolf of the wolf-like abilities they possess and stop them from turning on the full moon but the Antidote can only be obtained through the Bloodline of a Werewolf (L.B 217) and other ingredients. '''Silver Bullets - '''A silver bullet can kill a Werewolf instantly. Trivia * In the movie, Jordan's eyes glowed blue while Hunter's eyes glowed yellow. We do not know if eye color in werewolves varies due to gender, or way of turning Jordan was infected, and hunter turned naturally * Unlike Jordan, Hunter is a Bloodline Werewolf and experienced his first transformation after he turned fourteen under the Full Moon. Since Jordan and Hunter both have the same parents it is possible that Jordan could've been a bloodline werewolf, but because of certain circumstances, her lycanthropy wasn't activated. * Jordan was turned into a Werewolf after accidentally stepping on a piece of glass covered in the blood of a werewolf (L.B 217). Category:Species